seven years
by maddie tyler
Summary: seven years after Blaine and Kurt get married. will there marriage survive through the challenges they face or will there family be torn apart.
1. Chapter 1 finding out

It's been seven years since Blaine and Kurt got married. They lived in New York in a nice big house with good paying jobs they also had two wonderful little girls. There oldest was Grace and she was 2 and there youngest was Ariana and she was only 2 weeks old. They were happy together. Kurt and blain booth worked on Broadway. Blaine was just staring in Broadway while Kurt was a custom designer and he also stared in some Broadway shows up on the stage but not to many he preferred making the customs for them.

Kurt had been off sick for two weeks now and Blaine was starting to get worried about Kurt and told him the he had to go and see a doctor. So Kurt did. But what the doctor had told him was devastating. He had cancer. He also had tonsillitis. The doctors said he was only in the early stages and with the right treatment the cancer could be cured, but Kurt had no idea how he was going to tell Blaine. So he decided to ask Blaine's mum who also lived in New York if she could watch the girls so that he could tell Blaine. Kurt made an amazing romantic dinner for the two of them.

2 weeks later when Kurt was feeling better

When Blaine got back home from rehearsals he saw the lit candles in the kitchen and wounded what was going on

"Kurt I'm home" he shouted down the hall and Kurt walked out of the kitchen "hey I mad use a romantic dinner as the girls are at your mums" he told Blaine while giving him a hug and then kissing him. Kurt then dragged him into the kitchen and got Blaine to sit down.

"There is something I need to tell you" Kurt told Blaine who started to look worried "what?" Blaine asked

"When I went to the hospital …. They told me I have" Kurt started to cry and Blaine came over kneeled down in front of Kurt "they told you that you have what? " Blaine asked worried about what Kurt was going to tell him.

"They told me I have ….. Cancer" Kurt started to cry even more so Blaine pulled Kurt down and started hugging him Blaine was crying himself by this point "is there anything they can do about it?" Blaine asked hopping that the answer was yes

"The doctor said that cause …. They found it early they….. Can do treatment and they will most likely work" Kurt told Blaine squeezing him even tighter. Kurt was shacking by this point "what if it does not work Blaine what if the cancer does not go away"

"Kurt if the doctors think it is very luckily then we should listen and not worry about is not working okay" Kurt nodded "who knows?" Blaine asked "just you … I plane on telling my dad and Carole and your mum but no one else" Kurt told Blaine "why? You have to tell people" Blaine was not sure to the slightest why Kurt did not want to tell any one

"I don't want people to worry. Especially if the treatment works I don't want people to worry over nothing if I end up being perfectly healthy" Kurt had stopped crying so much by this point but was still clinging on to Blaine as much as he could

"Why don't we go and sit in the living room and talk about this?" Blaine asked and Kurt just nodded into his cheats and they got up to go sit in the living room down the hall

They sat on the sofa Kurt cuddled up to Blaine still crying slightly "Kurt why did you not tell me you had cancer sooner?" Blaine asked

"I did not know how to tell you. I have no clue how I am going to tell my dad and carol ether." Kurt told Blaine honestly "we can do it together. Okay" Kurt nodded "Blaine I want to get the treatment done back in Lima to be close to family but I also need you and the girls there for support and you have your play. I don't know what to do" Kurt really had no idea what to do at all he needed his dad there but he also needs his husband there and his kids but he could not ask blain to leave the play.

"Kurt I will leave the play you are the most important thing to me"

"No Blaine I cannot let you leave the play for me I can just have the treatment done her in New York its fine" it was not fine but he loved Blaine so much and could not ask him the stop doing what he loved

"Kurt I will always choice my family over everything. Plus when we come back to New York and you are healthy I can always be in another play" Blaine really meant it he would live the streets to make sure Kurt was okay "do you really mean that or are you just saying that"

"Of cause I man that silly I love you and the girls more than anything in the would"

"Speaking of the girls what time are we picking them up from your mums?" Kurt had forgotten with all of the worrying and that "we have another hour till we have to get them Kurt"

And hour later after talking everything through they were going to go to Lima to have the treatments done with the girls and stay at Blaine's dads as he was out of town on business for months

When they when to get the girls Blaine took it as his opportunity to tell his mum what was going on they decided that Kurt would get the girls ready and Blaine would tell her.

"Mum I need to talk to you" Blaine told her after Kurt went upstairs to get them

"Anything honey what is it?" she asked

"During our dinner Kurt told me that he has….. Cancer" and with that Blaine started to cry. She started to hug him

"Blaine honey is there anything the doctors can do?"

"Yah they told Kurt that the treatment will most likely work"

"Well that's good isn't it?" Blaine nodded still crying slightly he let go of his mum "were going back to lima to get the treatment done Kurt wants to be around family while he has the treatment done"

"Were are you going to stay and are you brining the girls with you?" she asked "we are staying at dads he is out of town on business in till September we already asked him and yah we are bring the girls wit use"

"Okay honey are you going to be okay" Angela (Blaine's mum) was really worried that her son was not going to be okay "yah I will be fine I will have Kurt and the girls to help me get through this so yah I should be fine"

By this point Kurt hade got the girls ready and was walking down the stairs "we are all ready" he told them. He had Ariana in her carrier in one hand was hold a very sleepy Grace in the other and a bag over his shoulder. When Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs Blaine took Grace "bye" they booth shouted as they walked down the drive way to the car.

By the time they got home Grace was asleep so Blaine had to very carefully take her to her room while Kurt but Ariana in her crib. By the time Blaine had put Grace to sleep he went to go and find Kurt in there room but he was not there so Blaine went the check in Ariana's room and saw Kurt standing by her crib crying Blaine walked over and hugged him. After about five minutes of them standing there hugging while Kurt cried, Kurt had calmed himself down

"I think I am going to have an early night" Kurt told Blaine and started to walk to their room Blaine followed.

They booth got into their pyjamas and snuggled up together and eventually they booth fell to sleep.

They had two weeks in till they needed to me in Lima for the treatment but they decided they were going to leave a week early so that they could tell Burt and Carole in person and put all of their stuff in blains dads house.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Kurt asked really worried "yes Kurt I am sure we have everything. You need to stop worrying." Blaine double checked their bags to stop Kurt from worry so much. "I know I need to calm down and not worry so much but I can't help it" Kurt was getting Ariana ready.

Blaine kissed his forehead "we have everything. And you're cute when you worry"

An hour later they were packing the care all ready to go. Kurt hade told Burt and Carol that they were coming to see them but not why they were.

Ten minutes after that they were in the car driving out of the drive it was a really long car ride to Lima.

Two hours into the car ride Kurt started worrying again "what if they freak out when I tell them. What if the treatment does not work?"

"Kurt calm down." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee to try and comfort him. "It is going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked locking a bit angry "I know that carol and Burt are not going to freak out. At least not around you. And the doctors said the chances of the treatment working were really high"

"I know I know. I am just really nervous."

"I can see that. But it will be fine okay"

"Yah I know. I love you so much Blaine"

"I love you so much to"

After another six hours stuck in a car they reached Burt and Carol's house. It was now five. Kurt came out of the car practically shacking. He grabbed his bag out of the boot and then got Ariana out. This will be the first time his parents have seen her since she was born and she is already so much bigger. Blaine grabbed his bag and the girls bags out of the boot and helped a very grumpy Grace out of the car holding her hand as they walked up to the door.

Kurt knocked on the door "hey dad."

"Hey buddy" Burt hugged Kurt

Kurt walked in to find Carol walking up to hug him. "Hey Carol"

"Kurt sweeties how are you?" she asked "I'm fine Carol thanks"

"NANNA" Grace screamed at the top of her voice running to hug Carol

"Hey honey. You are getting so big now"

By this point Blaine was standing next to Kurt and Carol had come to give him a hug.

"Dad Carol we need to talk to you" he told them. Then he bent down "Grace go play with your toys upstairs okay" She locked sad but went upstairs to play with her toys.

"Kurt sweetie what's wrong." They all sate in the living Blaine sitting next to Kurt and holding his hand.

"Three weeks ago I went to the doctors and they told" Kurt paused for a second squeezing Blaine hand "and they told me I have cancer." He paused again "but they said that with the treatment it is most likely to go" Kurt had tears in his eyes so Blaine decided to hug him

"Owe sweetie" Carol said going over to hug Kurt and Burt had his hands over his mouth

"That why we decided to come to Lima all of a sudden. I decided to get my treatment done here to be close to family" more tears started coming down Kurt's face and Blaine just hugged even tighter.

It was a lot for everyone to take in especially Burt who had cancer not nine years ago.

Dinner was quit other than Grace talking the her nan and grandad telling them what she had been up to and Kurt and Blaine telling them that they were staying at Blains dads while Kurt got the treatment done.

They had decided they were going to stay in Kurt's old room that night and take their stuff the Blaine's dad's entire house the next day after lunch.

By the time had come everything was almost back to normal it was not as quit while they were eating lunch as it was during dinner the night before.

"Kurt sweetie if you need anything then just asks okay. Anything you need." Carol still locked pretty shocked and sad about the news she was told the night before but now all she wanted to do was help. "Thanks Carol. But can you not tell anyone that I have" Kurt paused for a minute locking like he was going to cry but stopped himself "that I have cancer I don't want to worry everyone"

"Of cause we won't tell anyone"

"See you later"

And with that they got in there car to go to Blaine's old house in Westerville about and half an hour away.


	2. Chapter 2 trying to stay posotive

One week later

Today was the start of Kurt's treatment.

When Blaine woke up he saw Kurt sitting on the edge of the bad staring out of the winder shacking. So Blaine went over to hug him and Kurt fell back into his arms, and that is when Blaine noticed he was crying.

"Honey it's going to be okay" Blaine was trying to sooth Kurt but it did not seem to be working. "Everything is going to be fine there is nothing to worry about" Blaine was not quite sure if there was nothing to worry about, he was worrying himself but all he wanted was to make Kurt feel better.

"No everything is not going to be okay. What if it does not work? What if I don't get to grow old with you?" Kurt paused "what if I don't get to see the girls grow up. I'm not ready to leave you guys yet." Kurt started to cry even harder than he was before.

"Hey hey don't think like that. You are going to be fine." Blaine was just hoping that he was going to be fine he was ready to lose Kurt. They were supposed to grow old together.

They heard the door start to open. They locked round to see Grace

"Why daddy urt crying" she asked as she walked round to hug him

"Daddy Kurt's crying because he's happy okay." Blaine hopped this would work. And to what he could tell it did work. She still gave her daddy a hug just to make sure he was fine.

"I'm fun Gracie okay" she nodded believing them fully now.

"Do want some breakfast." She nodded really enfusiasticy because her daddy Kurt mad the best breakfast she's ever had.

Kurt made breakfast and then they all sate round the table Ariana was still asleep surprisingly

"you and your sister are going to stay with nana and grandpa today okay" Grace nodded with aa huge smile on her face she loved seeing her grandparents as she hardly got to see them as she lived In new York and they lived in lima and loved seeing them so much.

Half way through dinner Ariana work up

"I'll get her." Kurt told Blaine trying to get his mind of the fact that he was getting treatment for cancer that day.

Two hours later they had dropped the girls of with Burt and Carol and were heading for the doctors.

Kurt locked like he was going to cry again so Blaine grabbed his hand. Five minutes later they had arrived at the doctors and when they got out Blaine ran over to the other side of the car and held Kurt's hand.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was called in to start the treatment Blaine was not allowed in during the treatment. So he waited in the waiting room for Kurt because he did not want to leave him.

2 hours later Kurt was finished with his treatment and Blaine was allowed to see him.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Blaine. Thanks for waiting. And I feel fine."

"What did you think I was going to do leave, of cause I was going to wait silly." Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. After an hour waiting for the doctors to discharge Kurt for the day they went to pike the girls up, and for the first time since Kurt told Blaine he had cancer Blaine saw a genuine smile on his face while he was playing with Grace.

They had dinner with Burt and Carol's house.

"How did it go today?" You could hear the nerves in Burt's voice

"It went okay I guess. Thanks for asking dad."

"Of cause. Now remember we are always here."

"I remember dad. Thanks for everything you have done so fare."

Dinner was a bit awkward but was really nice. They left twenty minutes after dinner.

By the time they got home it was Grace's bed time so Kurt put her be while Blaine put Ariana in her crib. Then Kurt and Blaine went to watch a movie together snuggling on the couch.

Other than the fact he had cancer Kurt was happy. He had a family that supported him and he was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3 just keep a brave face

**One month later**

Kurt has been having his treatment for a month now and still has one month left. After getting really upset on his first appointment Kurt decided to put up a stronghold and act like he was fine and not worried for Blaine's sake but Blaine know he was just acting like he was not worried he know just how worried Kurt was but was letting him do what he needed while the treatment was going on.

It was really hard on Grace because she hardly got to see her dad's now was either with her grandparents or uncle same on weekends and she had no idea why. She was turning three in just over a month and so excited and wanted to see her daddies more.

Kurt felt really bad that they were not able to spend more time with the girls.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the sofa watching Tv. "I am going to go to my appointment on my own tomorrow." Blaine looked absolutely shocked. "Why?" he asked not having a clue why his husband did not want him at the doctors with him. "Because you need to spend some time with the girls. We have not been spending long enough time with them and we really need to."

"Kurt we have been spending time with them."

"Not properly yes we see them when we pick them up and for a few hours until bed time. I mean we need to spend really time with them."

"Okay but can I at least drop you off and pike you up. Your my husband and I want to make sure you are okay Kurt I love you so so much." Kurt had a big grin on his face "off cause you can I was going to ask you to anyway. I love you so much to. you are the love of my life." And with that they sat cuddled back up on the sofa and finished there movie and then went to bed.

In the morning Grace came running in to wake them up and when she succeed they all went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Gracie. I know me and daddy Kurt told you that you were going to be with nanna today." She nodded "well now you are going to be spending all day with me okay." She nodded excitedly "what about dada Kurt."

"Well your dada Kurt has to do some things but we are going to pike him up later and maybe go to the park or something. Okay."

"Okay."

So they drooped Kurt off to the doctors and then spent the whole day doing fun things until two when they went to pick Kurt up.

"Hey. How was it?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked out of the hospital. "It was fine I guess. But can we talk later like when Grace is not around." Grace locked at them when she heard her name. "Of cause we can." She locked back when she relished that they were not talking to her and thought she must have imagined it.

When they got to the park Grace ran off to play in the san while Kurt and Blaine took Ariana to go and sit on a bench by the sand pit so that they could talk.

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Yah Blaine I am fine. It's just as I get nearer to the end of my treatment the more nervous I get to hear the result." Kurt locked more than a bit nervous but Blaine went along with it knowing Kurt will tell him when he is ready to.

They sat there talking for an hour in till Grace came running up to them. "Dada Kurt will you play with me Pease?"

"Of cause honey." Kurt went to play with Grace while Blaine sate on the bench Watching Ariana sleep in her buggy she was now 2 months and was already getting a lot bigger.

They played at the park for another hour in till Blaine decided it was time to leave and on their way back they go ice cream.

By the time they got home it was time for Kurt to start cooking dinner as Blaine could not cook as well as Kurt.

They decided to have a dinner while watching a movie. Grace had picked sleeping beauty.

Kurt and Blaine had also decided that Kurt would go to the appointments on his own and Blaine would stay at home with the girls so that they at least had one of their dads around. Well only for two weeks Blaine insisted that he was with Kurt in the last two weeks of his treatment.

 **One week later**

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed cuddling.

"So what is it like going to the treatments on your own? I kinder fell bad letting you go on your own." Blaine know he was doing what Kurt wanted and that he should be as Kurt was the one having the treatment but he still felt bad.

"Blaine they I going fine and I am okay going on my own it is only for another week remember then you will be right by my side plus the girls need their dads right now it being so close the Graces birthday and all but they can only have one of use so you need to be with them."

"I know I know."

"Blaine I will be fine for one more week okay."

"Yah I know I just worry about you Kurt I love you so much and I really don't want to loss you."

"Hey you are not going to loss me I am not going anywhere I promise. Okay." Blaine nodded 'yes' and Kurt kissed Blaine. "it is really late we should get some sleep you have a long day with the girls tomorrow."

"I love you so much Kurt"

"I love you so much two Blaine" Kurt gave Blaine a really heated kiss and they just sat there kissing the person they love.

Blaine couldn't help but think that right now his life was perfect and that he wanted it to stay that way.

"Papa papa wake up." Grace shouted jumping on the bed. Kurt was already up making breakfast.

"I'm awake you can stop shouting." Blaine told Grace. Blaine reached over to wake Kurt up but no one was there he got a bit worried.

"Grace where is your daddy."

"Daddy is making breakfast he told me to wake you." "come on papa get up."

"I am I am wait a second. Go down stairs to daddy and I will meet you down there okay" Grace nodded 'yes' and left the room.

Blaine got a top on and went down stairs to see his husband make breakfast, his little girl at the table drawing and his baby girl laying in her basinet asleep.

* * *

He had a wonderful family the best anyone could ask for but he could not wait for Kurt to finish hid treatment and for the treatment and back home to their amazing house in New York. And go back to his amazing life.

* * *

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and hugged him Kurt turned around and hugged his husband back kissing him on the cheek

"Morning." Kurt said to Blaine while poring two glasses of orange juice. "Morning to you two." Blaine said before walking over to Grace "What you up to"

"Drawing" the almost three year old replied. Blaine walked over to Ariana's basinet and just watched her. He really did love his family.

Five minutes later breakfast was ready and they were all sitting at the table eating.

"so what are you going to be doing today" Kurt asked his husband and daughter.

"Papa is taking me and Ariana to the park. Daddy why can't you come I really want you to come." This broke Kurt's heart he never wanted to make his own daughter fell upset because of him.

"Grace Daddy is really busy right now. Plus we are going to spend all weekend with him." Kurt was so relived Blaine answered for him. She nodded but still looked really upset

"I really wish I could come I really do but I can't okay sweetie." Grace nodded again but she was still really upset she did not known why her daddy did not want to spend time with her or her papa she thought. She tried to look happy all day but she just wanted her daddy.

 **Two weeks later**

Today was Kurt's last day with treatment and he was really nervous but he did not want to show it because he knows that Blaine was just as nervous as him if not more. Did all of this work will I be okay? Is all Kurt could think of he did not want to leave his family not yet they were his everything he was not ready to die.

They were sitting in the waiting room when Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts "hey you okay." Blaine said "I am fine just thinking." He lied he did not want Blaine to worry so he was going to but on a brave face.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson." The doctor called and Blaine and Kurt walked into the doctor's office.

 **3:30**

"Okay so we should have your results back in about a week we will call you and set up an appointment when we get them back."

"Okay thank you so much." Kurt Sayed standing up shaking the doctor's hand while Blaine did the same then them booth walked out of the office hand in hand and out to their car.

It was going to be a long week waiting for the results to come back and Kurt was so scared that they did not work and that he was going to have to say goodbye to the people he loved the most.


	4. Chapter 4 did it work

**Sorry if my work is not that good it is my first time writing fanfic**

 **One week later**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them what the results were.

"Hello Mr Hummel-Anderson" the doctor said walking into the room

"So we have your test results here" he carried on after shaking the hands then going to site in his seat. "So the test shows that the treatments have worked."

Kurt let out a bit of breath they he had no idea he was holding in.

"Really they worked I don't have cancer anymore."

"No you do not have cancer anymore."

"Thank you so much" Kurt said standing up and shacking the doctor's hand Blaine done the exact same and walked out of the office with Kurt.

Neither of them said anything in till they got to the car because neither of them know what to say.

"This is amazing" Blaine finally said when they got to the car.

"Yah it is." Kurt Sayed hugging Blaine.

"So what does this mean will we go back to New York now. Kurt what are we going to do."

"Well we could stay in Lima for a few days or we could go home this weekend or even tomorrow it is up to you."

"I kind of like really want to go home. Believe it or not I actually miss new York."

"You are not the only one who missis New York Blaine I do to. I miss are nice house. Getting to see the kids more getting to go to sleep in my own bed. But when do you want to go home we need to decide and book flights."

"Can we go home tomorrow please?" Blaine said pulling Kurt into a tighter huge. "Yah I would like that we can go home book flights start packing. But before we do that we have to get the girls and tell Grace that we are going home. Okay" Blaine just smiled "that sounds like a plan."

After that they booth got in the car and went to get the girls and tell Kurt's parents the good news

When they got there Blaine went upstairs to get Grace and Ariana because they were booth asleep in Kurt's old room.

"So what did the doctor tell you?" Burt asked after they were all sate down in the living room.

"The treatment worked." Kurt said with a smile "that is amazing Kurt it really is."

"Me and Blaine have decided that we are going back to New York tomorrow."

"That was to be expected you guys need to go back to your lives and be happy."

"Thanks dad and carol for being so supportive about all of this thank you so much."

"Your welcome if you need anything just call use okay."

"Yah me and Blaine need to take the girls back and then start packing our stuff up so we can go home." Kurt said as Blaine walked down the stairs grace asleep on his shoulder with Ariana in her carrier. When Blaine got to the bottom of the stars Kurt took Ariana said good bye to his dad and carol and went back to Blaine's old house in Westerville to pack their stuff up.

When they got back they put Grace in her bed and Ariana her cot and they went to pack everything up. They were done within an hour and bye then Grace was up and they were playing in the garden having fun until Ariana work and Blaine went to get her that his husband could have some quality time with their daughter.

Which Kurt had to say was really good he was they happiest he had been in a while. He was cancer free had and amazing family he had a good life overrule and he could not be happier.

They had managed to book a plane ride for lunch time the next day all sitting together. They were going home back to their life. Kurt was going to start making some more cloths and not just for Broadway but he was going to start his own clothing line while Blaine was going to find another role and everything would be back to normal. Or so he thought.


End file.
